Rose
by Necie1286
Summary: This is a fic, i'm doing for my best freind Bri Bri. it deals with her hellsing person Rose, back during The Dawn. Rose loves Walter. i don't own anyone but my person Celeste who is in here also and Bri Bir owns Rose. I suck at summary's sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

An old beat up pickup trunk travels down the road under the glow of the full moon. Sitting in the bed was a teenage girl with silver/white hair pulled up into twin ponytails. She was wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black vest over it, a pair of black dress pants and some black dress shoes. Her eyes were closed and on her lap was a medium bag that she held onto. Sitting beside her on the floor was a box with two locks on it. After a while she opens her eyes which were a deep black. Looking ahead of the trunk she sees a small city. A small smile appears on her face. The trunk pulls up to what looked like an old farm house and stops. The old man driving leans out "this is as far as I go child. You'll have to walk the rest if you want to enter that place" She stands up and grabs her things, jumping out of the bed she walks up to his door "thank you for bringing me this far sir" she smiles at him. He nods and turns his trunk around and pulls off. The girl throws her bag onto her back and picks up the box by the handle and starts walking toward the city. When she reaches the edge of the buildings a loud bang happens and a patch of ground beside her exposes, Dirt and rocks fly up and some hits her "Halt right there! Take another step and the next one goes in your head. State your business" When the dust cleared standing on the road in front of the city stood about 20 men. Each of the held different kinds of weapons. Some had poles, a few had some kind of blades, one or two had farm tools. The man in the middle was holding a gun and it was aimed right at her head. She lowers her box to the ground and holds up her arms "I'm not here to make trouble for you. I was sent by the Hellsing Organization. We were told there was a group of people out here who needed help" the man looks at her when a police officer walks up. "Mathew lowers your gun. She means it. I'm the one who sent out the cry for help" the man now known as Mathew lowers the gun some and looks at the officer. "Paul why did you do that? Once they find out, who knows what they will do" Paul just shakes his head. "They need to be stopped and we don't have the power or strength to deal with them" "But some little kid does. Plus it's a girl" Mathew yells and points at her. She glares at him; "Hey I'm right here" they look at her. Paul smiles and walks over to her. "She might be a child Mathew but the Hellsing Organization has some of the greatest fighters. Welcome to Utopia. I'm Paul one of the city's police, what's your name?" He holds out his hand to her she takes it and smiles "My name is Rose. I hope I've gotten here in time" Paul nods "you have. It hasn't gotten nay worse. But thank you for answering my call. Come let's get back in and we can tell you what's going on. Would you like me to take your things?" Rose picks up her box and shakes her head "No that's ok. I like carrying them." He nods and leads her over to the others. "Matthew this is Rose, Rose the is Matthew he's a teacher at our school" Rose holds out her hand "it's nice to meet you Mr. Matthew" He looks down at her and growls and turns to walk off. She frowns and pulls her hand back. Paul sighs "please forgive him. His wife was killed by the Nazi's who have taken over. So he's not himself. He used to be a loving person" Rose looks up at Paul. "It's ok. I understand, this war changed a lot of people." He nods "well let's all get inside. Miss Rose please follow me" Everyone starts walking different ways. Paul takes Rose to the city hall and walks in to find the rest of the police all standing around a map. When the two open the doors all the officers pull out their handguns and aim at them. Paul throws out his hand "Whoa guys it's me" they lower the guns "sorry Paul. We didn't know" one of the guys apologizes. "It's ok Greg, you guys this is Rose, She's from Hellsing told you someone would come." They look at her, a few smile and nod the others just stare at her. "Paul are you sure she can help? I mean look she's still just a child. How old are you?" "I'm 15 years old, but I've been trained by the best" "if you say so. Now let's get back to our plan" they walk back over to the table and looks at the map. Rose stands beside Paul and Greg. "Where is the Nazi base?" Greg points to an area marked with a red mark. "They took over the hospital. We don't know why" Rose looks at the map and glares "it's because they need the blood that is stored there." One of the men looks at her. " And why would Nazi's need with stored blood?" she looks up at him with a blank look. "It's because they drink it, they are vampires." A few of them laugh and the others get a scared look. Greg is one of the ones laughing. "Please vampires aren't real. They are just made up stories." Rose sighs and shakes her head "you may think that now, but when they are ripping out your throat and sucking your blood, don't come crying to me for help. Now I have a job. So I'll be heading to the hospital tomorrow night, Can someone show me where I'm staying?" One of the men walks over "I will ma'am. When Paul told us you might be coming, my wife said you could stay with us. We have a empty room you can use." Rose smiles at him "thank you, I will see you all tomorrow night, make sure you get a good days sleep, you will need it." She walks out with the young officer beside her. He leads her down the main road till they reach a flower shop with an apartment over it. They walk in and find a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress; she stood at a wall fixing some flowers. Hearing the bell over the door, she looks over her shoulder and smiles, "James, you're home early" "I know, but the person from Hellsing is here" he moves and Rose walks in. Smiling James's wife walks over "Hello my dear, my name is Sarah" Rose smiles and holds out her hand "I'm Rose, Hellsing sent me to take out the Nazi's that have taken over your town. I want to thank you for taking me in during my stay" Sarah takes the open hand and shakes it "think nothing of it" James walks over "now if you want, you can get some rest in your room" Rose nods and picks up her box. All three of them walk to the back of the shop and up some stairs. Entering the apartment, Rose is shown to a room. Within it was a bed, dresser and a little table. A window was over the bed. After putting her box and bag on the bed, Rose looks at them. "Thank you for this" Sarah waves her hand "it's nothing. Now you get to sleep. Oh if you go outside you might want to wear a dress." 'Why" "Because the Nazi's make rounds making sure that women stay in their places" She crosses her arms and frowns. Rose nods, they tell her good night and leaves for their room. She reaches for her backpack and pulls out a night shirt and pants. After taking a shower she goes to bed. Off on the other side of town inside the hospital was a group about 50 men. Each was dressed in army uniforms. A few were sucking on blood bags. A knocking is heard on a door and in walks Greg. He walks up to an officer sitting at a desk. He looks up "report" he has a deep German accent. "Sir, it seems that Paul sent out for help and a group called Hellsing sent someone" the man stands up fast "Vhat?" "Yes sir, but it's just a 15 year old girl" the man growls then laughs. "Girl, How sad. I guess ve vill have to make an example out this Paul" he sits back down and grins, his mouth is full of fangs. Greg grins and crosses his arms "what do you want me to do?" the Nazi looks up at him "nothing, just leave it to us, you can leave now" he waves his hand at Greg who turns and leaves. Early in the morning Rose wakes up, after taking a shower she puts on a long blue skirt and a white button up long sleeve shirt. When she makes it downstairs, she finds Sarah washing some dishes and James wasn't there. Sarah sees her walk in and smiles "good morning my dear, did you sleep well?" Rose smiles "yes I did. Where is Mr. James?" she sits down at the small table. "He had to go to work. Something happen late last night" she places a plate with an egg, bacon and some toast and a thing of jam. "I don't know if you eat this, but you will need the energy for today." Rose pulls the plate to her and bows her head and says a pray and picks up her fork. "Thank you for this" she starts eating and Sarah gets to work making a few pies for dinner. After Rose was done eating she takes the plate to the sink and looks at Sarah "may I have a wash rag to clean theses for you?" Sarah smiles "I can do that for you" "are you sure?" Sarah takes the dishes "of course you are our guest. So now you can go walk around the town and do your job. When you get home I'll have some lunch ready for you" Rose smiles at her "thank you. I'll be back soon" she starts walking toward the door "please be careful. The Nazi's walk around sometimes" "I will, thank you" Rose puts on a light jacket and walks outside. The sun was shining bright and she walks into the town and looks around. There were kids running around and adults working. Every now and then she sees a Nazi walk around carrying a gun or something else. After a bit she sees James walking toward her. He sees her and waves his hand like telling her to come here. She nods and walks over to him "Hello Mr. James" "Rose, how did you sleep?" she smiles at him "very well. Miss Sarah said something happen last night. Is everyone ok?" James frowns and crosses his arms "no. Last night one of the rookies ran into city hall yelling that he had found something. We all went with him and found Paul" he stops and shakes his head. Rose places a hand on his arm "what happen?" he sighs "someone had taken him to the graveyard an…. They had thrown him onto the spikes on the gate and he was still alive." He stops and puts a hand over his eyes and breathes deep. Rose stands there with a hand over her mouth and eye wide "we were able to get him down but he died. We asked him who did it but when he opened his mouth to say all the came out was blood. Someone cut out his tongue" he leans on the wall behind him and a few tears run down his face. Rose just places a hand on his shoulder "I give you my word Mr. James that I will get the ones who did this. I will save this town from going to hell." She looks up at him with a strong look. James gives her a weak smile. "I know you will "he stands up and sighs. "Ok I need to do my rounds. You be careful ok?" she nods and he leaves. She watches him and thinks "I need to finish this soon. This place needs saving bad" she hugs herself and starts walking back down the road. Some kids run up to her and smile "hey pretty lady will you play with us?" one of the boys hold up a ball and grins he was missing a tooth. Rose bends down and smiles "sure. Let's find a place to play" one of the little girls grabs her hand and they start walking till they reach the edge of town to find an empty meadow. "This is will. Ok what do you want to do?" she looks down at them. A girl smiles "kick ball" the others nod and jump around. Rose nods and picks up the ball "right well get in your places" they run out into the meadow. They start playing till it gets late. Rose's dress had grass marks on it and some dirt she was laughing as she ran around. She sees the sun going down "ok everyone time to go home" "nooooo" Rose smiles "I know. I know. But it's late. We don't want your families to worry. Now home with you all" they sigh and nod "yes Miss Rose" they get the ball and start walking home. Rose picks up her jacket which she threw off. She starts walking back to town. She enters it to find everyone gone and stores are locked up. "Hey you stop" she spins around to find a Nazi walking over to her. He was glaring "why aren't you in your house?" Rose hugs herself and looks down like she was scared "I was heading home right now Sir. I was watching over some kids and didn't see the time" he looks at her and nods "get home on" she nods and starts walking, the Nazi watches her till she turns down a road. She keeps walking till she reaches Sarah and James house and walks in "I'm back" Sarah walks over and sees her dress and gasps "what happen dear?" Rose looks down and smiles "I'm ok. I was just playing with some kids and got dirty" she rubs the back of her head with a hand and smiles. "Ok my dear. Why don't you go get cleaned up ready for dinner." Rose nods and goes upstairs. And jumps in the shower. Sarah walks back into the kitchen with James sitting at the table. "Is she ok?" Sarah smiles "yes she's fine. She's up stairs getting cleaned up" just then Rose walks in wearing a pair of white pants and a green button up shirt. She looks at them "is there anything I can do to help you Miss Sarah?" Sarah looks at her and smiles "no, you just sit down and rest. I'm almost done" "ok" Rose sits down beside James and looks at him "are you ok Mr. James?" He looks at her and nods and drinks his drink "yes Rose, after talking with you I felt better" "I'm glad" just then Sarah walks over and places down some plates filled with food, after getting hers she sits down. They starts eating. When they get done Rose stands up and looks at them "I'm going to head over to the hospital and check out what I have to deal with" they look at her "are you sure?" Sarah places her hands over her heart. "They will kill you if they find you" Rose smiles "don't worry about me. I can handle some Nazi's" she bows to them and leaves the room and goes to her room and grabs her box and opens it and pulls out a gun. She places a few magazines of bullets on her belt and throws the gun into a holder on her back and leaves the house. She heads down the road toward the hospital. After reaching it. She crawls under the fence and walks in the shadows up to the building she looks into a window and finds an empty room and breaks in. over at the other end of the building the Nazi's were sitting around either drinking or eating. Some had blood. Greg was with them. "Man this place is boring. " Greg tossed up and down a helmet. The main Nazi sat across from him. "That it is. Maybe I should send out some man and bring in the Hellsing brat" he taps his fingers together and sighs. Back with Rose she had gotten closer to them and was watching them. "So Greg is with them" she thinks to herself. She stands up to move but the end of her gun hits a box and tips it over. The Nazi's in the room jump up and look at the door. "Go see what that was" a few run out and there were loud noises. After a bit they come back in dragging Rose in-between them. "Let me go you freaks" she twists her body trying to break free. One of them had taken her gun. "Well, well, well, lookie here boys. It seems a young lady wishes to play with us" everyone starts laughing and stands up. Greg glares down at her. "This boys is the one Hellsing sent to kill you all" they stop laughing and looks at her. The main Nazi grins "I guess this will be even more fun" he walks over and looks at her. "My dear we are going to kill you very slowly and drain your blood to the last drop and rip your flesh off as you as you die." She grins showing off his fangs. Rose glares up at him "I'd like to see you try" she swings out a leg and kicks him in the head. He flies back and crashes into a thing of boxes. Getting up he had blood running down his face, growling he runs over and grabs her by the neck and pulls her up "for that I won't kill you yet. But drag it out till you beg" he hits her on the head and she black out. "Take her to a room and lock her in" the ones holding her drag her out and throw her in to a small dark room and lock the door. After a few hours she wakes up and looks around "ow he is so dead" she gets up and looks around the room. There was nothing in it. She whips out a small knife and gets to work on the door. Soon she had popped off the hinges. Swinging the door into the room she walks out holding the knife in her hand. The hallway was empty and half the lights were on and a few broke. She walks down the hall and keeps an eye out. She reaches to end and goes out the main door to outside and finds her gun laying on the ground by the door. Running to it she picks it up and spins around looking for Nazis. Off to the side she hears a searcm and runs over. Once she reaches the other side of yard she finds all the Nazi's standing around something. She climbs up a fallen wall and can see over them. In the middle of all of them was Sarah and James. James was laying on the ground with his neck ripped open and Sarah was kneeling over him crying. Rose's eyes widen "oh no Mr. James" right below her was a few Nazi's they hear her and look up. Yelling for the others she looks down and sees them. Others starts running over, she jumps down and pulls up her gun and starts shooting at them. Each bullet flies at them and hits them in the head or chest around. Some of them bust into dust. A few of them get hit some where else on the body. Soon more Nazi's run over. Rose takes off running around the building till she reaches an area filled with rocks and broken walls and stuff. She hides in the rumble and every now and then takes out a Nazi who comes close. After a bit they stop moving and watch the rumble. The main Nazi and Greg walk up. Greg was dragging Sarah by the hair "oh Hellsing come on out. If you don't come out. We'll let theses hurray Nazi's have a god at her." Greg shakes her and she screams and grabs his hands "Greg please stop this" Rose pulls her gun close to her and looks from behind the rock and a bullet hits right beside her face , she pulls back fast. "Man this is bad" she stands there breathing hard. Just then the rocks beside her are blown up and she goes fling to the other side of the area. The Nazi's get around her and point their guns at her. She moans and opens her eyes. There was a big cut on her head and blood was pouring out. Her outfit was ripped up from the blast. She looks around and groans. Greg and the Nazi walk up and grin down at her. "It seems that Hellsing only has weaklings" the Nazi holds up a hand gun and was about to pull the trigger. Right before he does he screams and throws up his arm. His hand flew off cut clean from his wrist. In the moonlight thin wires flash and everyone looks towards the end of them. Rose looked up and standing over her on a fallen wall was a boy who looked about 16 years old. The moon was behind him so most of him was shadowed. He wore black pants with shiny dress shoes and a white long sleeve button up shirt under a black vest. He had black hair that was short to about his shoulders and he had a cigarette in mouth and it was smoking. He held his left up across his chest and had a fingerless black glove on both hands. He looked down at Rose and grins "looks like you found some fun Miss Rose" Rose grins……


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Walter sighs and walks down the graveyard path. 'Why me. The idiot Alucard wasn't busy." He sighs and rubs a hand over his hair. He wasn't carrying anything. He wore black pants, black dress shoes, a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black vest over it and a black tie. He had fingerless black gloves on his hands and in his mouth he had a cigarette and who blow out some smoke ever now and then. He thinks "I hope Miss Rose is ok." After a while he makes it to the hospital of the town and walks in. sees a big cloud of smoke he walks that way. Reaching a wall he stops and looks around and spots a big group of Nazi's shooting into an area filled with broken rocks and walls. Inside the rumble he could see a silver haired girl; his eyes widen some "Miss Rose." He growls and flexes his fingers. Seeing Rose fly into the air and the Nazi leader aim his gun at her. Running over he throws out left arm out and out of his gloves thin silver wires fly and wrap around the guys wrist and jumping on a fallen wall he pulls his hand up and slides the guys hand off. That makes everyone look at him so does Rose. He looks down, smoke coming out of his mouth, he looks down at Rose and grins "looks like you found some fun Miss Rose" she looks at him and grins "Walter it's you" he holds down a hand and helps her up, she grabs his right arm and leans on him "are you ok?" she shakes her head no and keeps her right leg up, he looks down and sees the bottom half of her white pants covered in blood. A hole in her pants leg shows a big hole in her leg going all the way down to the bone. He frowns and looks at the Nazi's he glares "let's get this done and you taken care of Miss Rose" Rose looks at him and nods "can you hand me my gun? I can still help" Walter nods and uses his wires to pick up her gun and hands it to her and places her on the wall beside his feet "you stay here. I don't want you harming your leg more" Rose gets a soft blushes on her face and nods "I will" she places a new magazine into the gun and cocks it loading a bullet into the chamber. Walter looks at the Nazi's grins evilly "Play time" he jumps into the crowd and lands right in front of the Nazi leader. "You harmed Miss Rose, which was a very bad move" he looks up at him through his bangs. The Nazi leader is shaking with angry and glares down at him "you little brat. I'm going to kill you" he raises his other arm and in his hand was a dagger. Walter smiles and his fingers move a little behind his back. The Nazi leader brings his arm dagger but right before the dagger could stab Walter in the head the dagger breaks into tiny pieces and Walter hops back. His wires fling around his body and a few of the Nazi's bodies explode into a group of blood. Other get their heads blown off by Rose with her gun. She smiles and cocks it again and takes out more Nazi's soon with her and Walter they take out all the Nazi's save the leader and Greg who was still holding Sarah. Greg's eyes were wide and his body was shaking, he lets go of Sarah's hair and takes off running, his pants had a big wet spot right at the top and it ran down his leg. Before he could make it out of the gateway he stops and looks down. Standing in the gateway was a small child wearing a white coat and suit and a little white hat. He had long black hair he was holding a small black gun. He looks up at Greg and smiles, showing fangs and red eyes "hello, why are you leaving so soon. The fun is just getting started" the child raises the gun and points it at Greg's head. Greg steps back and yells but before he could say something his head gets blown off and the blood flies down. The small child grins wider and starts walking over to Walter and Rose who had gotten over to the Nazi leader. Walter had him held by his wires when he sees the child "Alucard what are you doing here?" the child now known as Alucard smiles "I got bored and came to see what fun you were having. So what now?" Rose leans on her gun and smiles "hey Alucard, how are you?" Alucard walks over and smiles "yes fine Rose" he sees her leg and frowns "what happen to you?" rose looks down and frowns "I got caught in a blast during my fight. I'll be fine once we get home" Alucard nods and looks at the Nazi leader and grins "what shall we do with him?" Walter pulls his wires tighter and they dig into the Leader and he yells out in pain. "You can kill me if you want but there will be others who will hurt you down and rip out your beating hearts." He starts laughing crazy and throws his head back. Walter glares at him "looks like we won't get anything out of this one, I guess there is no choice" Walter pulls his hands apart and the wires pull the Nazi's body apart in different ways. They stand there and look at the blood on the ground. "Let's go home and get Miss Rose checked out" Walter turns around and picks Rose up in his arms. Before they could leave Sarah runs up to them "wait." They look at her "how can we thank you?" "Just take care of yourself, we shall be going now" Walter nods and her and rose Waves "bye Miss Sarah" they leave and start heading to a trunk parked by some trees. In the bed of the trunk was a coffin and Rose's bags. They get into the trunk and Walter starts driving. Soon they reach an airport and finds a small jet waiting on them. A few people were standing out of the plane. One of the was a doctor. Alucard smiles "good thing I brought the doc. With me. I had a feeling something was going to happen" he jumps out and his coffin also jumps out of the bed. It had legs grow out of the side and it follows behind him Walter gets out and helps Rose get out and holds her in his arms she has a soft blush on her face as she wraps her arms around his neck holding on. They make it to the plane and the doctor takes Rose and when they get in the plane he gets to work on her leg. He puts her to sleep first and gets to work sewing her wound closed and wrapping it up to the knee with some bandages. They are soon over head of a small airport. After landing they all get out and into some trunks Alucard's coffin was loaded into the back of one. He was inside it sleeping. They all start driving down a road till they reach the city and find a big mansion and park around back. After unloading the trunks and carrying the stretcher that held Rose into the medic room. Walter goes upstairs and knocks on some double doors "Enter" he walks in and sitting at a desk was a man with reddish-brown hair with a few pieces sticking up in the air. He looks up and grins "Ah Walter back in one piece I see. How did it go?" Walter bows to the man "Sir Hellsing, it went very well. The only problem was Miss Rose got hurt but Alucard had brought a doctor with him when he showed up. And now she is sleeping in the medic bay with her leg wrapped up. We were able to take out the Nazi's who had taken over the town" Sir Hellsing nods and places his hands together and smiles "wonderful Walter. Now ummm" he rubs his head and grins "could you please clean this up?" All around them the study they were in was a mess. Books and papers were everywhere on tables, bookcases and the floor. There were also empty glasses and some with something still in them. Walter sighs and rubs his face "Sir Hellsing." "Sorry Walter. I know you will get it done fast" Walter nods and starts getting to work. Down in the medic bay Rose was waking up slowly to find a face right next to hers "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she sits up fast. Sitting on a bar stool was a girl with silver hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a long deep red gothic dress. It reached halfway down the stool so it would be dragging the floor when she would stand up. It had black rose and vines sewn onto it, the sleeves went past her hands and on her face was black make-up and she had light silver eyes with a soft purple tint to them. Her eyes held worry in them. "Rose are you ok?' Rose sits up slowly and smiles "I'm fine Celeste" Rose rubs her head and looks at Celeste. "How long was I out?" Celeste blinks "just for a little bit" she holds out a glass of water and some pills "the doc told me to make sure you take them when you wake up" Rose takes the glass and pops the pills in her mouth and drinks the water. She hands the glass back to Celeste "did he say when I could move?" Celeste nods and holds out of crutches "he said to give you these and help you around" Rose nods and Celeste helps her out of the bed and holds her up as she gets used to the crutches. When she dose they start walking up to Rose's room. When they get there they find Walter making the bed he looks up and smiles "Miss Walter how are you feeling?" Rose smiles "I'm feeling much better." He nods and with Celeste's help they get Rose into her bed and get her some books and a radio. "Now Miss Rose if you need anything call for one of us ok" Rose nods "I will Walter" they both leave the room and walk down the hall. "Walter what happen to Rose?" Celeste looks at him "she got hurt during her mission" Walter sighs and rubs his head. Celeste blinks "I hope she gets better soon" "Me too, now I have work to do" He starts walking down the hall and Celeste waves at him. "Now what to do? I know" she starts skipping down the hall till she reaches a tall mirror. She pushes on it and a click is heard and she pulls on the mirror and a dark stairway is shown. "Hehe" she starts going down till she reaches an old looking door and pulls it open. A long hallway appears before her. Closing the door she goes down till she reaches a door with a big red mark in what looked like blood on it. She knocks on the door and waits. After and while it opens and standing there was a tall man with long black hair wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of deep red pants. He had deep red eyes and had a grin on his showing he had fangs. On his hands which were on the door frame had white gloves on with a symbol on each one. "Hello Celeste what may I do for you?" His voice was deep and held a small hint of madness to it. Celeste smiles at him "hey Alucard, you want to do something? It's boring now that rose got hurt and Walter has worked to do" she crosses her arms and frowns. Alucard grins and lifts her head up with his hand "let's go have some fun" he walks out of his room and a red coat, hat and sun glasses appear on him. "Yeah" Celeste jumps and hugs him. "Play time" Alucard laughs and grabs her. They fade into the floor and appear outside at the training ground. Celeste looks around and smiles "wheeeeeee time to play with Sexy blood man" she lets go of him and runs to the training ground and spins around. Her dress flies around her. Alucard walks over and grins then pulls out a gun from his coat "shall we milady" Celeste grins and her eyes shine in the moonlight. She whips out both her daggers and gets low to the ground and holds them with the blades right beside her forearms. Alucard points his gun at her and grins then nods. Celeste runs at him as he starts shooting at her. Every now and then she jumps out of the way of a bullet till she reaches him and swing up her right arm at him. The blade digs into him but he turns into smoke and laughs. Spinning around Celeste back flips out of the way as out of the ground comes Alucard's arm. He appears and has lost his coat and hat. His gun was in his left hand and his right was glowing. He was grinning wide "this is fun" Celeste giggles "yes it is" she spins her daggers around and throws one at him. He leans to the side and it flies pass him but after a bit right in the middle of his chest the sharp point of the dagger pushes through his shirt and he moans. The dagger had turned around and hit him right in the back. He looks down at it and laughs. He aims his gun at Celeste and flies. She moves out of the way but a few of them hit her in the leg and arm. She spins and falls to the ground and groans. She sits back up and looks at the wounds. "Dang you got me" Alucard walks over he had pulled the dagger out of his back and his hand he held it in was smoking from the silver. "Let's get you looked at" Celeste pouts "but I was having fun" she crosses her arms and the other dagger hits the ground. Alucard bends down and grabs it plus Celeste and picks her up. "Now now milady, if you get hurt too bad we can't play anymore" Celeste sighs and has a soft blush on her face "ok, Alucard" she wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles into it. "Let's go" He grins and starts walking back to the mansion and medic bay. Back with Rose, she was still in her bed reading a book and guns. When Sir Hellsing walked in. she looks up "Sir Hellsing, what may I do for you?" he smiles at her "I was just coming to check in on you. How are you doing?" Rose smiles "I'm feeling better. Hopefully I'll be better son and can get back to work" Sir Hellsing nods and smiles and stands up "you be careful and heal right. We don't want you to harm yourself more" Rose nods "I know, don't worry sir I'll be fine, I have Celeste and Walter, they said they will help me" Sir Hellsing nods and walks to the door "then I shall leave you be now. You rest" he leaves and she gets back to reading her book. After a bit it gets dark and Walter walks in "how are you doing Miss Rose?" Rose rubs her face and yawns "tried" Walter smiles and walks over "I bet, it's late. I'm here to help you get ready for bed, or I can see if a maid can help you" Rose blushes bad "yes please" he nods and walks to the door and talks to two maids waiting just in case. They walk in and he waits outside the door. They help her get in to a night shirt and pants and in bed after changing the blankets to clean ones. Walter walks in after they leave "I hope you sleep well tonight Miss Rose. I'll wake you in the morning ok?" Rose nods and lays down and starts going to sleep. Walter leaves and closes the door. Down in the basement Alucard had Celeste in his coffin with him. "I can sleep in my bed Alucard" Alucard just pulls her close to his chest "nope, you stay here" he closes the lid and the lights go out.


End file.
